The Final Letter
by Lord Dingsda
Summary: Sequel zu Ginny ich komme. Ginny ich komme sollte vorher gelesen werden!Wie werden Hermine und Ron mit den Geschehnissen umgehen?SadficStory umfasst 6 Kapitel und abschließenden Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Vielen Dank an **Hermine Potter** die erste und bis jetzt leider auch einzige die auf meinen Oneshot "Ginny ich komme" gereviewt

hat. ( dabei sinds bis jetzt ganze 53 Hits!!!!)

**Kapitel 1: A Letter**

Voldemort stürzte, sie konnte es nicht fassen. Harry hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Schnell schockte sie den mit ihr kämpfenden, überraschten Todesser und rannte auf Harry zu. Um diesen hatte sich bereits ein riesiger Menschenauflauf gebildet. Geschickt drängelte sie sich zwischen all den anderen Teilnehmern am letzten Kampf vorbei, ganz nach vorne. Freudig fiel sie ihrem langjährigen, guten Freund um den Hals. Sosehr freute sie sich für ihn. Allerdings hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er die Umarmung seiner besten Freunde gar nicht wahrnahm. Stur blickte er nach vorne. Sie schien aber die Einzige zu sein, der das auffiel. Alle anderen wollten ihren „Helden" nur zu seinem Sieg beglückwünschen.

Harry lief aber, der nach ihm greifenden Hände ungeachtet, stur geradeaus, auf das Ende der Appariersperre zu.

Besorgt sah sie ihm nach. Keine einzige Sekunde hatte sie ihn lächeln sehen. Den gesamten Kampf über hatte er keine einzige Gefühlsregung gezeigt. Dabei hatte sie doch so gehofft, das er wenigstens nach einem Sieg über Voldemort ein bisschen mehr wieder der Harry werden würde, den sie einst in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte.

Doch all ihr Hoffen schien umsonst gewesen zu sein. Traurig sah sie Harry nach, wie er noch kurz bei McGonagall stehen blieb, dann das Hogwartsgelände endgültig verließ und disapparierte.

Sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn, wollte ihm nachlaufen, wurde aber von einer ihr gutbekannten Hand an der Schulter gefasst:

„Hey Mine! Wo willst du denn hin. Jetzt ist erst mal Party in der Großen Halle angesagt. Fred meint, McGonagall war sogar einverstanden!"

„Hey Ron." Sagte Hermine wenig enthusiastisch. „Ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt so in Feierlaune bin."

„Was hast du denn? Ist doch irgendjemand heute gestorben? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass alle durchgekommen sind."

„Nein es ist nur", sie stockte. Ganz genau wusste sie, dass Ron dieses Thema mindestens genauso traurig machte, „wegen Harry. Er hat sich noch nicht einmal gefreut. Keine Regung gezeigt und jetzt ist er verschwunden. Wer weiß wohin."

Ron sah betreten zu Boden. Auch ihm war die extreme Veränderung Harrys aufgefallen. Und das, obwohl er nach Hermine in so etwas nicht besonders begabt war. Nein die Veränderung von Harry wäre wirklich jedem aufgefallen, der ihn auch nur ein kleines Bisschen kannte. Seinen engsten Freunden blieb aber wirklich keine Einzelheit verborgen und das was Hermine und Ron bei Harry beobachtet hatten war erschreckend. Oft hatten das Paar sich Stundenlang über Harry und seine Gefühlswelt unterhalten. Aber seit Ginnys Tod hatte Harry aber versucht niemanden erkennen lassen wie er sich gerade fühlte.

Die Mine auf seinem Gesicht war seitdem wie eingefroren. Hermine und Ron aber, wussten oder hatten trotzdem meistens eine ziemlich genaue Einschätzung, was er gerade fühlte.

„Ich denke, er will einfach erstmal allein sein", vermutete Ron, „um alles erstmal sacken zu lassen und sich darüber klar zu werden, dass er sein Ziel jetzt erreicht hat. Ich denke und hoffe, dass er sich zumindest kurz auf der Party blicken lässt."

„Hoffentlich behältst du Recht" Seufzte Hermine.

Hand in Hand steuerten sie aber jetzt auf das Schloss zu. Auf dem Weg hingen sie zwar beide ihren Gedanken nach. Die Siegesfeier wollten sie sich aber trotz ihrer Sorgen nicht entgehen lassen.

Der Anblick der Halle war einfach nur gigantisch. Hermine fragte sich, wie die Professoren es so schnell geschafft hatten, die Halle zu dekorieren.

Alles war bunt und die Steinwände mit Tüchern verkleidet. Hinter dem „Lehrertisch" befand sich nun ein riesiges Banner, auf dem geschrieben stand: „Danke Harry!". Der Halle waren noch etliche Tische hinzugefügt worden, denn auch die gesamte Hogwartsschülerschaft war aus ihren Betten geholt werden. Von irgendwoher kam Musik, Hermine konnte den Ursprung aber nicht feststellen.

Die Hauselfen mussten sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen haben, denn an der Stirnseite der Halle stand ein riesiges Buffet mit allen erdenklichen Speisen und Süßigkeiten.

Aber etwas störte.

Niemand tanzte auf der Tanzfläche. Alle schienen gespannt auf die Tür zu starren, als sie mit Ron den Raum betrat.

Ron zupfte an ihrem Ärmel und flüsterte: „Mine, was starren die uns denn alle so an?"

„Denk doch mal nach Ron! Die warten alle auf Harry" und lauter setze sie hinzu: „Ich denke Harry wird später hinzukommen. Er braucht erst einmal Zeit für sich."

Die Menge schien sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden zu geben und begannen auf die Tanzfläche zu gehen, oder sich am Buffet zu bedienen und auch Ron zog Hermine jetzt mit der Begründung „den ganzen Kampf über nichts gegessen zu haben" Richtung Buffet.

Während sie aßen warf Ron Hermine immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu. Das ganze Essen lang hatte sie nichts gesagt und wenn Ron irgendetwas sagte antwortete sie meist nur mit „Mmh" oder nickte. Ron beugte sich näher zu ihr und flüsterte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Mine er wird bestimmt kommen. Lass uns tanzen, wir können doch als die besten Freunde des „Voldemortbezwingers" nicht die ganze Zeit betrübt in der hintersteten Ecke rumsitzen."

Sie seufzte: „Okay, das wird mich hoffentlich auf andere Gedanken bringen." Und betrat mit Ron die Tanzfläche.

Bei einem besonders langsamen Lied, kuschelte sie sich eng an Ron. Er drückte sie fest an sich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Er hatte Recht gehabt durch das Tanzen gelang es ihr wirklich für kurze Zeit ihre Sorgen um Harry zu vergessen.

Doch da sah sie etwas vor ihr, was sie einen halben Meter nach hinten springen ließ und Ron der von der plötzlichen, unsanften Beendigung ihrer Umarmung, völlig überrascht wurde landete der länge nach auf dem Boden.

Hermine aber reagierte noch nicht mal auf den schmerzhaften Bauchklatscher ihres Freundes. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf den Rot-Orange glühenden Brief vor ihr. Sie kannte nur einen, mit dem sie immer diesen Weg der Nachrichtenübermittlung pflegte.

„Ron, lieg da nicht wie ein Sack Kartoffeln rum! Harry hat was geschrieben!" Befahl sie.

Ron der gerade noch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung keifen wollte, hielt bei ihren letzten Worten inne und rappelte sich schnell auf.

Hermine griff den schwebenden Brief aus der Luft, faltete ihn auseinander und hielt ihn so, dass auch Ron mitlesen konnte.

Schon nach den ersten paar Zeilen stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und drehte sich zu Ron um. Dieser sah sie entsetzt an. Eigentlich wollte sie sich jetzt einfach in seine Arme schmeißen und hemmungslos Schluchzen. Aber sie bemühte sich ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten und zwang sich zum Weiterlesen. Harry hatte diesen Brief bestimmt nicht ohne Grund geschrieben.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie las wie Harry ihr und Ron Glück für ihre Beziehung wünschte. Als sie erfuhr, dass Harry den Grimauldplatz für eine Stunde verschlossen hatte konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und flüchtete sich in Rons Arme. Sie hatte doch immer noch die Hoffnung gehabt ihn rechtzeitig zu finden.

Den Umhang Rons nässte sie mit ihren Tränen vollkommen ein und auch aus Rons Augen kullerten ein paar Tränen seine Wangen, auf Hermines Kopf hinab.

Für die beiden besten Freunde, des gerade sterbenden Heldens gab es im Moment nichts anderes, als den anderen und die unbändige Trauer um ihn. Trotz seiner Bittenden Worte konnten sie diese Trauer nicht verhindern. Mit im war jetzt auch die Hoffnung gestorben, dass es ihm einmal wieder besser gehen würde. Doch sein Selbstmord bildete nur das Ende eines einjährigen Leidesweges. Das ganze Jahr über war es ihm von Tag zu Tag immer schlechter gegangen und eigentlich bildete sein Tod nur die logische Schlussfolgerung der letzten Monate.

Die beiden waren so in ihre Umarmung vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie sich eine riesige Menschentraube um sie gebildet hatte, die jedoch respektvollen Abstand hielt.

Die Menschenmasse war völlig erstarrt, die ersten hatten die Tränen des Paares bemerkt. Andere meinten Harrys Handschrift auf dem Stück Pergament erkannt zu haben. Alles war muksmäusschen still, sogar die Musik war verstummt. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf den Weinenden.

Hermine meinte auf ihrem Kopf etwas Nasses zu spüren. Sogar Ron weinte in der Öffentlichkeit, wo es jeder, der wollte sehen konnte, um Harry. Sie drückte sich noch fester an ihn ihre Schluchzer konnte sie dabei nicht mehr verhindern. Ohne es zu wissen, füllte sie mit ihrem Schluchzen die gesamte Halle.

Geschockt starrte die Menge auf Ron und Hermine. Sogar aus Ron Weasleys Augen, einem Mann (!!), rollten die Tränen. Und seine langjährige Freundin schluchzte so laut, dass es in der ganzen Halle zu hören war. Was war bloß geschehen, dass gerade diese beiden, am Tag der für alle Zauberer und sogar Muggle, der Wichtigste überhaupt sein sollte, heulend auf der Siegesfeier standen?

Gerade, als vielen der Staunenden genau diese Frage durch den Kopf schoss betrat McGonagall völlig atemlos die Große Halle. Sie suchte mit den Augen sofort Ron und Hermine, durch die Situation bestätigt trat sie in die Mitte, zu Harrys besten Freunden.

„Harry Potter ist gerade dabei sich das Leben zu nehmen!"

- - - - -

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Viiiielen Dank an:

**Hermine Potter**; **it's-me-against-the-world**; und **marie.soledad**

In der bis gerade noch stillen Halle brach Trubel aus. Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde, in der viele das von McGonagall gesagte, wohl noch erst realisieren mussten, liefen fast alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens auf McGonagall zu. Von ihr erhofften sie zu erfahren, wo sich ihr Held befand, damit sie ihn retten konnten.

Die Schulleiterin erklärte den Ordenskämpfern, dass sich der sterbende Harry vermutlich im Grimauldplatz befände. Sofort gruppierten sich knapp ein duzend Zauberer um Kingsley Shacklebolt, der sagte:

„Wir werden Potter da jetzt rausholen und ins St. Mungos bringen!" Er wandte sich gerade mit seiner Gruppe zum gehen, als Hermine, noch immer mit Ron in der Mitte der Halle stehend, von ihrem Freund abließ und Kingsley zurief:

„Nein! Es hat keinen Sinn."

„Warum hat es keinen Sinn Ms Granger? Wollen sie etwa ihren Freund sterben lassen?!" Kingsley war in ein paar Schritten bei ihr und sah sie erzürnt an.

„Natürlich nicht!" Erwiderte sie wütend „Aber es hat einfach keinen Sinn. Erstens würde er es wenn sie ihn noch erreichen, im nächst besten Moment wieder versuchen und zweitens hat er den Grimauldplatz gegen seine ‚Rettung' geschützt. Ihr würdet das Haus nicht einmal betreten können." Schloss sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

Die Anwesenden waren bei Hermines Ausführungen ganz leise geworden. So konnte auch wirklich jeder in der Halle die beste Freundin Potters hören. Bei ihren Worten, über die Unsinnigkeit einer Rettung, waren alle schockiert geworden. Keiner hätte vermutet, dass es so schlecht um die Psyche Harry Potters stand. Man hatte zwar von den Medien beiläufig über den Tod Potters Freundin gehört. Bei der Menge der Todesfälle, hatte man ihrem Tod aber keine große Beachtung geschenkt.

Kingsley war aber immer noch misstrauisch: „Woher weißt du das alles? Hat er seinen Tod geplant?" Seine Stimme wurde aber sanfter, auch er hatte gemerkt wie das Mädchen litt.

„Er hat vor wenigen Minuten einen Brief geschrieben" sie hob den das letzte Lebenszeichen Harrys ein Stückchen an.

McGonagall wollte danach greifen, als suche sie immer noch, nach dem Beleg dafür, dass sie vor einer Stunde wirklich das letzte Mal mit ihrem ehemaligen Schüler gesprochen hatte.

„Nein das ist sehr persönlich" Hermine zog ihre Hand schnell wieder zurück. Dies ging niemanden außer sie und Ron etwas an. Harry hatte den Brief auf dem direktesten Wege überhaupt geschickt, sicherlich war es nicht in seinem Sinne, das dies noch weitere zu lesen bekamen. Harry zeigte seine Gefühle möglichst niemandem erst recht nicht nur flüchtig Bekannten.

Vorsichtig knickte sie den Brief und steckte ihn sorgfältig in die Umhangtasche. Sie sah auf die Uhr, in etwa einer halben Stunde würden sie zum jetzt schon bestimmt toten Harry gehen können. Der Gedanke gab ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Ein toter Harry. Jetzt hatte sie es vor ihr selbst zugegeben. Sich damit ‚abgefunden', dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn gab.

Traurig sah sie zu Ron. Ihr Freund sah mit starrem Blick auf den Boden. Hermine bezweifelte, dass er von der ganzen Aufregung auch nur ein Wort mitbekommen hatte.

Über ihn machte sich jetzt riesengroße Sorgen. Würde er den Tod seines besten Freundes verkraften?

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und diesmal schloss sie ihn in die Arme, obwohl sich dies bei ihrer Größe als gar nicht so einfach darstellte.

Beruhigend strich sie ihm über den Rücken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie wenigstens bis zur Beerdigung von weiteren Tränen um Harry verschont bleiben würde.

„Ruhig", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, „er wollte doch nicht, dass wir trauern." Bei diesen Worten schien Ron aus seiner Starre zu Fallen und sah ihr wieder direkt in die Augen.

„Seine Freunde waren ihm immer wichtiger als er selbst. Er hat das doch gar nicht verdient, warum trifft immer alles ihn?" Hermine verstand, was er fühlte. Dadurch, dass Harry seine Freunde das wichtigste auf der Welt waren, und er ihr Wohl immer über sein Eigenes gestellt hatte, dachte er, dass es eigentlich ihn, Ron, hätte treffen müssen. Nicht den von Grund auf guten, treuen Harry.

„Es hat alles nichts mit dir oder mir zu tun Ron", versuchte Hermine Ron zu beruhigen, „das ist allein eine Sache zwischen Harry und Ginny und vielleicht spielen seine Eltern und Sirius auch noch eine Rolle. Sieh mal, das ist eines der ersten Male, dass Harry etwas nur ganz alleine für sich macht, ohne sich groß um uns zu Sorgen oder, weil wir etwas nicht wollen seine Entscheidung ändert."

Ron schien zu verstehen. Das war wirklich eine ganz und gar eigennützige Sache Harrys. Endlich mal hatte er etwas getan, was seine Freunde verletzte. Auch wenn es merkwürdig schien, langsam schien sich Ron darüber zu freuen. Endlich einmal waren er oder Hermine nicht der Grund für eine seiner Entscheidungen.

Mit Freude bemerkte Hermine, wie sich Rons Gesicht wieder etwas erhellte. Er hatte also begriffen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Sie sah sich in der Halle um und erblickte schnell was sie suchte:

Eine schluchzend auf einer Bank sitzende Mrs. Weasley.

Langsam näherte sie sich der Weinenden. Fest nahm sie sie in den Arm und versuchte ihr zu erklären, dass es schon lange der Wunsch von Harry war und er nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie wegen ihm Tränen vergießt.

Die Große Halle der Zauberschule bot jetzt einen merkwürdigen Anblick. Die bis gerade eben noch fröhlich schwatzende oder lachende Masse sah unglücklich durch die Gegend, nicht wenige saßen weinend in einer Ecke.

Ron blickte verwundert in der Halle umher. Er hatte zwar krasse Reaktionen erwartet, doch dieses Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot haute ihn um. Jetzt wurde ihm die Beliebtheit seines besten Freundes erst richtig klar.

Sogar Zauberer und Hexen, die Harry gar nicht oder nur flüchtig kannte saßen weinend in der Halle.

Wenn er sich die Menschen genauer ansah weinten fasst hauptsächlich Zauberer, die Harry nicht gut gekannt hatte. Die guten bekannten sahen mehr oder weniger gefasst aus.

Traurig wurde ihm wieder bewusst wie schlecht es Harry gegangen war. Noch heute Morgen, vor dem großen Kampf, hatte er tiefe Augenringe und schien in der Nacht wieder mehrmals von Alpträumen geweckt worden sein.

Als die Nachricht kam, dass Voldemort mit seinem Heer auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts war um die Schule anzugreifen, schien er sogar erfreut darüber gewesen sein. Sich Bewusst, dass heute alles entschieden werden würde. Zum Guten oder Schlechten für die Zauberwelt.

Sich darüber bewusst, dass dies sein Letztes Duell stattfinden könnte war er sogar mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht auf Voldemort zugeschritten.

Das wahrscheinlich erste Lächeln seit langem und das auch noch in so einer Situation. Wenn Ron länger darüber nachdachte, gab dieses Lächeln mehr Auskunft über seine psychische Verfassung als irgendetwas anderes.

Welcher positiv auf seine Zukunft blickende Zauberer, würde denn schon vor einem Duell mit Voldemort lächeln? Ihm musste klar gewesen sein, dass sein Ende heute entweder von Voldemort oder ihn selbst beendet werden würde.

Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Noch fünfzehn Minuten. Harry war jetzt bestimmt tot. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie er sich umbringen würde, vermutete aber, dass es nicht durch einen „Avada Kedavra" geschehen sein würde. Das wäre nicht Harrys Art. Diesen Zauberspruch, der seine Eltern und Ginny umgebracht hatte wollte er nie aussprechen. Selbst Voldemort hatte er auf eine andere, Ron völlig schleierhafte, Technik getötet.

Nein Harry würde ein Gift genommen haben oder sonst etwas, aber zu 100prozent war sein Zauberstab nicht beteiligt gewesen.

Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Noch etwa zehn Minuten. Seine Augen suchten Hermine.

Da stand sie mit seiner Mutter. Anscheinend versuchte sie sie zu trösten. Die Tränen seiner Mutter konnte er verstehen. Harry war für sie ein siebter Sohn gewesen. Der perfekte Mann für Ginny, ihre einzige Tochter. Nun waren sie beide tot.

Er ging auf die beiden Frauen zu. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Geht's wieder?"

„Ja ich habe nachgedacht" antwortete er auf ihre besorgte Frage. Er schloss sie wieder in die Arme und flüsterte:

„Es ist Zeit. Lass uns gehen."

-----

Bekomm ich ein Review???


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank an Hermine Potter und marie.soledad ihr seid echt klasse!!

** Kapitel 3:**

Hand in Hand durchquerten Ron und Hermine die Halle. Nahezu alle Augenpaarem folgten den Beiden. Das Ziel war allen bekannt: Harry.

Folgen mochte ihnen niemand. Jeder schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass das dem ehemaligen „Goldenen Trio" noch dieser letzte Moment des Zusammenseins gegönnt werden sollte. Ron und Hermine sollte dieser private Abschied möglich sein. Diesen Augenblick der „dreisamkeit", sollten sie noch ein letztes Mal haben; denn auf der großen pompösen, in den Köpfen vieler Ministeriumszauberer sicher schon existierenden Beerdigung, wäre für Persönlichkeit sicher kein Platz.

Schweigend traten Ron und Hermine aus den großen Flügeltüren, keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort. Beide brauchten die Zeit um sich auf das was kommen würde gefasst zu machen.

Auf der Höhe von Hagrids Hütte ergriff dann doch Hermine das Wort:

„Deine Mum ist so fertig."

„Ja ich weiß, für sie wird nach Ginny und Charlie ein drittes Kind gestorben sein"

Beide erinnerten sich an den schrecklichen Morgen vor einem halben Jahr, an dem sie von dem Tod Charlies, seiner Frau und seinem drei Monate altem Sohn erfahren hatten.

„Hoffentlich tut sie nicht das Gleiche wie Harry" sprach Hermine behutsam und lenkte das Thema wieder weg von Rons zweitältestem Bruder.

„Sie wird es schaffen" murmelte Ron zuversichtlich „Sie wird sich einfach an die Familie erinnern, die sie braucht und dann wird sie es schaffen. Und außerdem war das zwischen Harry und Gin was ganz anderes."

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Ende des Hogwarts Geländes. Bald würden sie zum Grimaultplatz apparieren, hineintreten, Harry finden…

Hermine erschrak bei dem Gedanken. „Harry finden". Gleich würde sie den toten Körper ihres besten Freundes sehen. Neben Ron der erste Freund den sie überhaupt gehabt hatte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wollte doch nicht mehr an die Zeit vor Hogwarts denken, als sie gar keinen hatte.

Schmunzelnd dachte sie daran, wie sie sich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet hatte. Nie würde sie den Anblick Harrys vergessen, wie er da kopfüber an der Hand eines Trolles baumelte, das war das allererste Mal, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte. Ein Mal von Hunderten. Eigentlich wäre dieser Anblick ja ganz lustig gewesen, hätte sie sich nicht grade in Todesangst befunden.

Sie kamen an dem riesigen zweiflügligen Eisentor, das das Hogwartsgelände abschloss, an.

Das Tor öffnete sich von selber und Ron überschritt mit einem großen Satz die Grenze des der Apparierschwelle.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er die zögernde, noch immer auf der anderen Seite stehende Hermine an.

„Bereit?"

Sie atmete tief ein. „Ja, ich denke schon" und folgte ihrem Freund. Nebeneinander stehend sahen sie sich noch einmal entschlossen in die Augen und apparierten gleichzeitig zum Grimauldplatz.

Kurz blickten sie auf das Gebäude neben sich ‚Nummer 5'.

„Komm da geht's lang" sagte Ron und zeigte nach rechts. Die Beiden folgten der Straße und sahen sich um. Sie hatte sich verändert. Nichts war mehr so ruhig und heruntergekommen wie noch zu Zeiten Dumbledores. Die Häuser wirkten bewohnt und belebter, aus dem Haus mit der Nummer 9 kam laute Musik.

Hermine sah durch das Fenster ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Drinnen sah man etwa 20 Menschen in Zaubererumhängen. In einer Ecke konnte sie Dädalus Diggle ausmachen. Sie schmunzelte. Der Fall Voldemorts hatte sich tatsächlich schon rumgesprochen und Diggle war natürlich wieder der Erste, der feierte.

Gerade wollte sie Ron darauf aufmerksam machen, aber sie bemerkte wie er seinen Blick starr auf das Gebäude zwischen Nummer elf und dreizehn geheftet hatte.

Sein starrer Blick erinnerte Hermine wieder daran, warum sie gekommen waren. Sie musterte Nummer zwölf. Irgendwo hinter diesen alten Mauern lag der tote Harry. Für sie war es immer noch schwer zu begreifen, dass wirklich keine Möglichkeit mehr bestand um ihn noch einmal, so wie vor einem Jahr, lachen zu hören.

Ron schien aus seiner Starre zu erwachen, und der Zug an ihrem linken Arm scheuchte sie aus den Gedanken. Ron hielt geradewegs auf die Eingangstür zu.

Jetzt standen sie direkt vor dem heruntergekommenen Haus. Mitten im verwilderten Vorgarten. Im vergleich mit den nun so gepflegten anderen Grundstücken, sah das ehemalige Haus der Blacks noch schlimmer aus.

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte das Schlüsselloch an: „Runald Waschlab"

Hermine grinste bei dem Passwort. Damals hatte Harry noch Humor. Ron war zwar absolut gegen Harrys Wahl gewesen, wurde aber von ihr, Ginny und Harry überstimmt.

Leise, um nicht die alte Mrs. Black aufzuwecken, schlichen sie in das alte Gemäuer.

Das ehemalige Hauptquartier sah aus wie eh und je. Dunkel, staubig und ein Bisschen unheimlich.

Ron gestikulierte ihr, ihm in den Salon zu folgen. Sie griff ihre Hand und folgte Ron durch die Eingangshalle. Sie sich die Vorhänge an, die das Porträt Sirius' Mutter verbarg. Es schien wirklich so, als ob dies Haus, während sich alles um es herum verändert hatte, in der Zeit stehen geblieben war.

Die Zeit ihres fünften Schuljahres. Die Zauberer und Hexen hatten immer gewechselt und sich verändert. Das Haus war immer das Gleiche gewesen. Und obwohl Hermine dieses Haus eigentlich verabscheute und es ein wenig gruselig fand, so war es doch immer eine Anlaufstelle gewesen. Ein Platz an den sie immer zurückgekehrt war. Nach jeder Expedition, auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen, waren sie hierher zurückgekommen. Hatten mit den Mitgliedern des Ordens die jüngsten Schachzüge Voldemorts besprochen. So merkwürdig es schien: In diesem Gemäuer fühlte Hermine sich sicher.

Allerdings war sie sich nicht sicher ob das, nachdem was sie heute hier sehen würde, immer noch so sein würde.

Harry hatte hier auch immer Schutz gefunden und wahrscheinlich auch gefunden. Nach Ginnys Beerdigung war er direkt von Godrics Hollow hierher appariert und war zwei Wochen hier alleine gewesen. Niemanden hatte er hier herein gelassen. Eigentlich, dachte Hermine, konnten sie alle glücklich sein, dass er überhaupt diese zwei Wochen Einsamkeit, nur mit seinen Gefühlen zusammen, überlebt hatte.

Sie sah auf. Ron hatte sie, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, in das Zimmer gezogen, in dem sie immer ihre Beprechungen abgehalten hatten. Auch hier hatte sich nichts verändert.

Die Notizen ihres letzten Treffen mit dem Orden, vor gut zwei Tagen, lagen immer noch auf dem Tisch, der Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Black und der mächtige Wandschrank sahen noch genau so aus wie, als sie den Ort mit dem Ziel Hogwarts verlassen hatten.

Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass dies alles nur 48 Stunden her war. Dass, was da geschehen war konnte sie kaum mit dem in Verbindung bringen, was sie nun tat.

Zwei Tage waren alle voll und ganz auf den bevorstehenden Kampf konzentriert gewesen, alle mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel. Dann waren sie alle überglücklich und hatten gefeiert. Jetzt war bestimmt ein großer Teil der Zauberergemeinschaft in Trauer über Harrys Tod und sie?

Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie sich fühlte. Erstmal mussten die letzten Stunden realisiert und verarbeitet werden. Alles hatte sie wie in Trance getan. Über keine Handlung oder Bewegung hatte sie groß nachdenken müssen. Sie hatte sich wie ein Roboter gefühlt. Jetzt dachte sie wieder über alles nach, was sie tat. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Die letzten Stunden vor und nach Voldemorts Fall hatten sich für sie ganz bestimmt nicht wie zwei ganze Tage angefühlt. Nach ihrer inneren Uhr musste das letzte Treffen mit den Ordensmitgliedern mindestens zwei Wochen zurückliegen.

Soviel war geschehen. Gutes aber auch schreckliches.

„Hermine? HERMINE!!?"

Ron rief sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was gibt's warum schreist du so?"

„Ich versuche dich seit mindestens ZWEI Minuten anzusprechen und du starrst nur so in der Gegend rum!"

„Oh sorry Ron. War ein Bisschen in Gedanken."

„Das hab ich gemerkt" schnaubte Ron.

„Wir sollten Harry endlich suchen weißt du wo er ist?" Fragte Hermine rasch.

„Nein. Wir müssen halt mal sehen. Wie wärs, wenn ich mich oben umsehe und du hier im Erdgeschoss?"

„Ron ich" Hermine sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an „ich möchte nicht so gern-"

Er blickte sie warm und voller Liebe an: „Ach du möchtest nicht so gern alleine" sie nickte zaghaft „gut ich auch nicht." Dabei blickte Ron auf den Boden, den Blick starr auf seine Schuhspitzen geheftet.

Beide schwiegen, es graute ihnen davor, was sie hier finden würden.

Fest die hand des andern drückend, sahen sich Ron und Hermine im Besprechungszimmer um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Alles war an seinem Platz und es gab keine Spur von Harry.

Ron zog Hermine Richtung Küche. Auf dem mächtigen Tisch konnte man immer noch die dunkle Brandspur sehen, für die Fred und George verantwortlich waren. Schmunzelnd dachte Ron daran zurück, als seine Brüder fast ihr Abendbrot vernichtet und Sirius aufgespießt hätten. Durch die Küche ging es wieder zur Eingangshalle dann durch diverse Arbeits-, Bade- und Gästezimmer. Nirgends gab es etwas, das auf Harrys Aufenthalt hier schließen ließ. Ron begann langsam daran zu zweifeln, dass sein Freund tatsächlich hier war.

Er trat, immer noch mit einer eher ängstlichen Hermine aus dem Salon im ersten Stock, wandte sich nach links und hielt gradewegs auf das alte Schlafzimmer von ihm und Harry zu. Natürlich! Wie konnte McGonagall sonst so schnell von Harrys Suizid erfahren haben, wenn nicht durch das alte und ziemlich nervige Porträt Phineas Nigelus'?

„Willst du eigentlich noch reingehen oder sollen wir hier vor der Tür versauern?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja klar." Antwortete er, atmete noch einmal tief ein und drückte die Türklinke nach unten.


	4. Chapter 4

Vielem Dank an Hermine Potter; marie.soledad und it's me against the world. Es ist echt klasse Resonanz auf seine Sachen zu bekommen!!

**Kapitel 4: **"Ihm würde es gefallen" 

Langsam schob Ron die knartschende Tür auf. Direkt vor ihm, über dem Schreibtisch, hing Phineas Nigelus' Porträt. Er schaute das Paar selbstgefällig an.

„Haben die Herrschaften es doch endlich geschafft, sich hier her zu bewegen?"

Ron ignorierte das Gemälde. Er hatte jetzt besseres zu tun, als mit einem eingebildeten Porträt eines ehemaligen Schulleiters zu diskutieren. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter nach unten wandern. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Feder und Tintenfässchen. Die Feder war achtlos liegen gelassen worden, auf dem Holz hatte sich schon ein riesiger Tintenfleck gebildet.

Wie von selbst, ging Ron zum Schreibtisch und steckte die Feder vorsichtig ein. Mit dieser Feder hatte Harry also seine letzten Worte geschrieben. Er wollte sie, zusammen mit dem Brief, sorgfältig aufbewahren. Mit einer raschen Zauberstabbewegung, war der Tintenfleck verschwunden, und der Schreibtisch sah wieder wie zuvor aus.

Er drehte sich wieder um und folgte Hermines Blick, wie eingefroren schaute sie auf das Bett, in dem Harry immer geschlafen hatte.

Das Laken war rot vor Blut, aus dem linken Arm tropfte immer noch etwas des Lebenselixiers. Der Anblick war wirklich merkwürdig. Wenn man das Blut und die leeren Augen übersah, schien Harry nur, endlich einmal wieder, friedlich zu schlafen. So unversehrt sah sein restlicher Körper aus. Heute abend musste er wirklich fast nichts abgekriegt haben.

Hermine löste sich langsam aus ihrer Starre. Sie wollte zu ihm und seinen Puls fühlen, Gewissheit haben, dass es wirklich zu Ende war. Sie war gerade dabei sich ihm zu nähern, als sie einen Druck an ihrem Arm fühlte.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und blickte ihrem Freund direkt in dessen braune Augen. In ihnen lag etwas Flehendes und Ron begann vorsichtig den Kopf zu schütteln. Als wollte er etwas sagen, um sie daran zu hindern, Harrys Unberührtheit zu stören, mochte aber nicht die Stille im Raum zu unterbrechen.

Hermine verstand Rons unausgesprochene Bitte, und setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett.

Ron folgte ihr, wissend, dass sie nun seinen Zuspruch brauchte. Er legte einen Arm um sie und beobachtete, wie Hermine den bewegungslosen Harry.

Ron konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie so saßen, in Gedanken über den gefallenen Helden, aber ein lauter Ruf ließ beide zusammenschrecken.

„RON, HERMINE WO SEID IHR!?"

Der Ruf Molly Weasleys scheuchte beide aus ihren Grübeleien.

Schnell stand Ron auf und eilte zur Tür, er wollte es seiner Mutter nicht antun, dass sie Harry so sah. Er bezweifelte, dass sie diesen Anblick gut aufnehmen würde.

Unten im Hausflur standen Molly, Arthur, Fred und George Weasley sowie Minerva McGonagall. Letztere war gerade damit beschäftigt, Sirius' Mutter wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Die fünf hatten seine Anwesenheit anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt. Die Zwillinge, sein Vater und McGonagall unterhielten sich flüsternd. Seine Mutter hatte es endlich geschafft und die Vorhänge, die die alte Black verhüllte, waren wieder geschlossen. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Ron. Sofort stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und die Vorhänge öffneten sich wieder. Die Eingangshalle war wieder von rüden Beschimpfungen gefüllt.

„BLUTSVERRÄTER, SCHANDFLECKE DER ZAUBERERWELT, UNWÜRDIGE SCHEUSALE"

Schnell eilten Fred und George zu dem Porträt und begannen unter großen Anstrengungen Sirius Mutter wieder zum Schweigen zu bringen

Nun hatten auch sein Dad und McGonagall aufgesehen und blickten ihn fragend an. Er nickte in Richtung Küchentür um ihnen zu bedeuten, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

In der Küche wurde er von seiner Mum sofort von Fragen bombardiert.

„Wo ist er? Ist er wirklich tot? Gibt es noch irgendeine Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen? Wo ist Hermine? Geht es ihr-"

„Lass ihn doch erstmal zu Wort kommen, er wird deine Fragen schon beantworten", bremste sie Arthur bestimmt, aber seltsam ausdruckslos.

McGonagall sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille scharf an.

„Ist Mr. Potter wirklich nicht mehr am Leben?" Jeder im Raum hielte die Luft an. Ron seufzte und nickte stumm.

Es seiner Mum ins Gesicht zu sagen bedeutete für ihn Akzeptanz. Und um das Fehlen Harrys in seinem späteren Leben zu akzeptieren benötigte er Zeit. Verstanden hatte er es dank Hermine, er hatte es auch akzeptiert, dass Harry ohne Ginny nicht leben wollte und konnte. Die Tatsache, dass sein ganzes restliches Leben auf Harrys Rat, auf seine Witze und auf den Spaß den sie zusammen hatten, verzichten musste war aber etwas ganz anderes, als Verständnis für ihn.

Er blickte auf, sie alle hatten ihren Blick gesenkt, es hatte wohl niemand damit gerechnet, dass Harry dies tatsächlich durchziehen würde.

„Wo ist Hermine? Geht es ihr gut?" Mrs. Weasley sah ihren jüngsten Sohn besorgt an. Dieser senkte wieder seinen Blick.

„Sie ist okay und im Moment gerade bei Harry."

„_Wo_ ist er denn kann ich ihn sehen?"

Ron dachte nach. War es eine gute Idee seine Mutter mit dem Anblick ihres leblosen 7. Sohnes zu konfrontieren. Er glaubte zwar, dass sie es schaffen würde über den Tod von Harry hinwegzukommen, bezweifelte aber, dass diese direkte Konfrontation dabei sonderlich hilfreich sein würde. Nur wie sollte er es ihr sagen, dass sie Harry _nicht _könnte? Es ihr direkt zu sagen könnte nur einen Wutausbruch ihrerseits zu Folgen haben.

„Mum also Harry ist in unserem alten Schlafzimmer aber Hermine und ich wollen eigentlich nicht, dass dort noch andere hinkommen und ihn sehen. Wir wollten noch ein bisschen alleine sein." Zaghaft sah er seiner Mutter in die Augen.

Das ganz große Donnerwetter blieb zu seiner Erleichterung aus.

„Noch ein bisschen alleine sein? Ihr seit seid fast _zwei_ Stunden allein in diesem Haus!"

„Bitte Mum", er sah sie jetzt schon eher flehentlich an, „er würde das nicht wollen." Hilfesuchend sah er sich zu den anderen um. Sie alle sahen ziemlich ernst aus, selbst Fred und George machten keine Witze über ihn. Sein Blick blieb bei seinem Vater hängen. Dieser nickte ihm kurz zu, als Zeichen, dass er dies regeln würde.

Eigentlich wollte er jetzt die Küche verlassen um zurück zu Hermine zu gehen, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. Fred und George starrten ihn an, unsicher darüber, ob sie die Entscheidung von ‚klein Ronniekins' jetzt akzeptieren und hierbleiben, oder ihm folgen sollten. Seine frühere Professorin beobachtete besorgt, wie sein Dad seine Mum fest im Arm hielt und beruhigend auf sie einsprach.

Er seufzte.

„Mum, wirklich, es ist besser so." Zweifelnd, das Richtige zu tun und sich jetzt von seiner Mutter zu entfernen, trat er durch die Küchentür zurück in die Eingangshalle. Er eilte die Treppe hinauf, bemüht keinen Laut von sich zu geben und betrat das Zimmer in dem sie Harry gefunden hatten.

Hermine saß noch genauso, wie er sie verlassen hatte, als er eintrat sah sie von Harry auf und ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Wer war das?"

„Meine Mum, mein Dad, Fred und George und McGonagall."

„Wie geht's deiner Mum?"

„Sie wollte zu Harry und ich habs ihr verwehrt." Ron senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden. „Ich glaub es ist besser so aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Hermine antwortete auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Ich denke du hast das richtige getan. Es ist besser für sie."

Ron lächelte erleichtert. Er hatte Sorgen gehabt, dass Hermine ihm deshalb eine Standpauke gehalten hätte, dass er sich mal wieder wie ein unsensibeler Trottel verhalte hatte. Aber wenn selbst Hermine von der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung war, musste sie es auch sein!

Er fokussiert noch einmal seinen besten Freund, drehte den Kopf dann zu seiner Freundin.

„Ich denke wir sollten, auf die Gefahr hin, dass hier gleich jemand reinkommt, dafür sorgen das sie ihn", er zuckte mit dem Kopf zum gegenüberliegenden Bett, „auch wirklich nicht sehen."

Hermine antwortete nicht, stand aber auf und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach, mit einem flinken Schwenker des Zauberstabs erschien ein schöner, schlichter Mahagonisarg vor ihr. Nach einiger weiterer Zauberstabbewegung waren die Blutflecke auf Laken und Fußboden verschwunden, Harry lag im gerade erschienenen Sarg und dieser war sicher geschlossen.

Ron grinste innerlich, das war perfekt. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schloss Hermine in seine Arme.

„Ihm würde es gefallen."


	5. Chapter 5

Ein ganz ganz dickes Sorry an alle Leser und Reviewer für diese Fiction, ich habs über STress wegen dem Studium und so allerlei weiteren Dingen total vergessen, hier weiter abzudaten. Als Wiedergutmachung gibts jetzt die beiden letzten Kapitel auf einen Schlag, so dass nur noch der abscließende Oneshot bzw. Epilog, der auch hier quasi als "Kapitel 7" gepostet wird.

Und ein dickes Dankeschön geht natürlich an alle Reviewer und ein ganz besonders Dickes an Shanya, ohne die ich das Updaten vermutlich komplett vergessen hätte.

Dies Kapi ist mehr so ein Überleitungsding zum nächsten...also nicht aufhören zu lesen, wenn das hier vielleicht ein wenig Langweilig erscheint ;)

So, jetzt aber endlich viel Spaß mit:

**Kapitel 5 **

DER JUNGE-DER-IMMER-NOCH-LEBTE NIMMT SICH DAS LEBEN

Wie ihre Sonderkorrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn aus zuverlässigen Quellen erfahren hat, nahm sich Harry Potter, der Junge-der-immer-noch-lebte kaum eine Stunde nach seinem heldenhaften Sieg über Den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf das Leben. Er erschien nicht auf der Siegesfeier, die unmittelbar, nach dem Sturz von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, in der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei stattfand. Während den Feierlichkeiten überbrachte Hogwarts Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall, die schockierende Nachricht. Einige der anwesenden Auroren, wollten zur Rettung des Helden aufbrechen, wurden jedoch von der angeblich guten Freundin Harrys, Hermine Granger, aufgehalten. Diese verhinderte das Rettungskommando und brach selbst, etwa eine Halbestunde später, mit ihrem Lebensgefährten Ron Weasley, zum Wohnort Potters auf. Nun stellen wir uns alle die Frage, hätte der junge Held, ohne das Eingreifen seiner ‚Freundin' noch gerettet werden können?

Die Trauerfeier wird voraussichtlich in einer Woche auf dem Gelände der Hogwartsschule stattfinden. Dem Erlöser der Zauberwelt wird direkt neben dem vor zwei Jahren verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore beigesetzt.

Ausführlicher Lebenslauf Harry Potters; Seite 2-3

Exklusivinterview Harry Potters über die Rückkehr von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf im Jahre 1995; Seite 4-5

Selbstmord oder Komplott – Die wahren Hintergründe des Todes von Harry Potter; Seite 6-8

„Ich glaub es einfach nicht!" Kreischte Hermine. „Jetzt soll ich auch noch Schuld daran sein!"

„Beruhige dich doch Mine, der Prophet schreibt doch immer nur Quatsch, das weiß doch jeder." Versuchte Ron seine Freundin zu beruhigen, obwohl es ihm selbst auch schwer fiel, die Fassung zu behalten.

Hermine warf sich ihm in die Arme und begann zu schluchzen.

„Dafür wird sie bezahlen, morgen wird sie für die Missachtung der Ministeriumsauflagen zur Überwachung der Animagi, in Askaban sitzen!"

„Okay, tu das, aber im Moment haben wir ein weitaus größeres Problem."

Es rauschte im Kamin des Grimauldplatzes und Arthur Weasley erschien im Salon.

„Was-"

„Hallo Dad, schon den Tagespropheten bekommen?"

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Ihr habt von dieser wahnwitzigen Trauerfeier gelesen?"

Ron seufzte und nickte stumm. Das wäre alles gar nicht nach Harrys Geschmack gewesen, er hatte sie noch extra darum gebeten, so etwas zu verhindern.

„Er wollte keine öffentliche Trauerfeier."

„Das weiß ich Ron, aber was können wir tun?"

Hermine löste sich wieder von Ron, die drei setzten sich an den Küchentisch und diskutierten hin und her. Schließlich stand die Entscheidung fest:

Es sollte eine Beerdigung, ganz ähnlich der Ginnys, sein, die eine Mischung zwischen Muggleart und Zaubererart sein sollte. Der Leichnam sollte, ganz wie bei den Muggeln, in einem Sarg in die Erde eingelassen werden, ganz in der Näher würde dann ein Grabstein stehen. Es gab keinen Pastor, der die Beisetzung leitete, die Trauernden sollten die Möglichkeit haben noch ein paar letzte Worte an Harry zu richten. Sie konnten eine Rede vor allen halten, ganz privat und leise mit Harry ‚reden' oder beides tun. Sie wollten Harry auf dem Friedhof seines Anwesens in Godrics Hollow beisetzten, direkt zwischen seine Eltern und Ginny. Eingeladen würden nur die Weasleys (abgesehen von Percy) und Hermine, um dem Ministerium die Möglichkeit zu nehmen dies zu verhindern würden die Weasleys noch diesen Nachmittag im Grimauldplatz ankommen und dort bis nach der Beerdigung am nächsten Morgen bleiben. So würde das Ministerium vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt. Der Ort des Grabes würde der Öffentlichkeit gegenüber verheimlicht werden. Das Grab sollte ein Ort der Trauer und Erinnerung sein, keine Pilgerstätte für Zauberer und Hexen aus ganz England.

Ron saß in seinem und Hermines Schlafzimmer. Hermine war, nach dem Trubel heute, schon früh eingeschlafen. Seine Mum, Bill und Fred und George waren vor einigen Stunden angekommen und hatten so einiges an Unruhe in das muffige Haus gebracht. Die Stimmung war gedrückt gewesen und noch nicht einmal Fred und George hatten mit ihren Streichen alle zum Lachen und seine Mum Schreien gebracht. Das Haus wirkte trotz seiner zahlreichen Bewohner wie ausgestorben.

Ihm war die depressive Stimmung zu viel geworden. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie seine Mutter mit roten Augen in der Küche saß, wie sein Dad sie die ganze Zeit besorgt musterte, wie Bill abwesend mit seinem Ohrring spielte und starr auf einen Fleck an der Wand blickte und wie die sonst immer grinsenden und leicht zur Hyperaktivität neigenden Zwillinge stumm und todernst in einer Ecke des Salons saßen.

Schnell war er Hermine in ihr Schlafzimmer gefolgt. Jetzt starrte er, genau wie sein ältester Bruder, die Wand an. Morgen um diese Zeit würde sein bester Freund, weit entfernt von den neugierigen Blicken der Zaubererwelt, beerdigt sein.

Nie hätte er sich vor gut acht Jahren vorstellen können, je in dieser Situation zu sein. Der große Harry Potter, damals für ihn noch ein unerreichbarer Held. Einer, der, seiner Meinung nach, in einer ganz anderen Liga, als er spielte. Jemand, den seit zehn Jahren niemand gesehen hatte, aber über den fast jeder nur ehrfürchtig sprach. Sogar seine Eltern hatten ihm immer von dem großartigen Sieg über Voldemort erzählt.

Und dann? Er hatte ihn kennengelernt, er hatte Harry viel über die magische Welt erzählt, sie hatten sich angefreundet, waren mit Hermine ein eingeschworenes Team geworden, hatten unzählige Abenteuer gemeinsam erlebt, waren losgezogen, um die Horkruxe zu finde und hatten schließlich gemeinsam in der letzten Schlacht gekämpft und schließlich gewonnen.

Harry Potter war für ihn von einer Art Mythos zu einem Freund geworden, dem schließlich das Leben zuviel geworden war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Im Moment musste er sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren. Hermine und er wollten auf der Beerdigung ein paar Worte des Abschieds sprechen.

Langsam stand er auf und ließ mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs Tinte, Feder und Pergament erscheinend, sich dabei nicht über die Ähnlichkeit mit Harrys Handlung bewusst, setzte sich an den kleinen Schreibtisch und begann zu schreiben.

---


	6. Chapter 6

Willkommen in meinem letzten richtigen Kapitel zu „A Final Letter". Zum Abschluss würde ich mich auch sehr über ein Kommi von den „Schwarzlesern" freuen.

Das hier ist zwar noch nicht ganz zu Ende (s. unten), aber alle Leser sind herzlich dazu eingeladen, ein Review dazulassen.

Viel Spaß mit

**Kapitel 6:**

Jemand schüttelte ihn unsanft.

„Ron wach endlich auf! Deine Mum will in einer Stunde aufbrechen!"

Verwirrt blinzelnd sah er Hermine an. Aufbrechen? In einer Stunde? Wohin aufbrechen?!

Dann kamen die Erinnerungen an die letzten zwei Tage zurück. Harrys Beerdigung! Wie konnte er das vergessen?!

Ihm tat der Rücken höllisch weh. Diese Nacht hatte er eindeutig nicht in seinem warmen Bett verbracht. Er war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen, nachdem er die halbe Nacht an seiner Rede gearbeitet hatte.

Hastig stand er auf und zog sich nach einer kurzen Dusche an. Keinesfalls wollte er, derjenige sein, der zu spät war und so eventuell ein Auffliegen ihrer Aktion verursachte.

Das Frühstück fiel karg aus und war eine triste Angelegenheit. Seine Mum hatte anscheinend nicht die Kraft gehabt, ihnen ein reichhaltiges Essen zuzubereiten. Sie alle mussten sich mit ein paar Toastscheiben begnügen, aber keinem schien dies auch nur irgendetwas auszumachen. Alle waren mit ihren Gedanken garantiert nicht in der Küche.

Er selbst schaffte es nicht, mehr als ein paar Bissen Toast hinunterzuschlucken. Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet, nicht einmal etwas von dem warmen Tee konnte ihm helfen.

Seufzend stand er auf, wie schon gestern abend versuchte er der drückenden Stimmung zu entfliehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er selbst war viel zu deprimiert.

Die sieben Trauergäste waren in einem großen Garten erschienen, ein Bisschen entfernt, stand ein riesiges Haus. Mit Ausnahme von Ron und Hermine sahen sich alle erstaunt um. Noch nie hatten sie sich das großzügige Anwesen der Potters genauer angesehen.

Bei Ron und Hermine kamen Erinnerungen hoch. Hier hatten sie ihren langen, beschwerlichen Weg begonnen. Sie hatten zusammen das Haus Harrys Eltern gesucht, verwundert darüber, dass das Gebäude Voldemorts Angriff fast unversehrt überstanden hatte.

So glücklich wie hier, hatten sie Harry auch vor Ginnys Tod selten gesehen. Die Krönung ihres Aufenthaltes hier, war die Entdeckung und Zerstörung des ersten Horkruxes.

Bei den Gedanken an diese glücklichen Tage, stiegen dem Überbleibsel des Golden Trios, Tränen in die Augen.

Sie führten die Weasleys durch den Garten. Hinter ein paar großen Bäumen befand sich so etwas wie eine Familiengrabstätte. Jeder Potter seit dem 12ten Jahrhundert, dem Baujahr des Hauses, war hier beigesetzt. Die Gräber waren chronologisch, nach dem Geburtsjahr geordnet. Sie begannen mit Godric und Rowena Potter und endeten ein ganzes Stück weiter mit Ginny Weasley.

In der Tat, Ginny war der einzige nicht-Potter auf diesem Friedhof. Harry hatte damals darauf bestanden, sie hier zu beerdigen. Hermine und Ron vermuteten seitdem, dass die zwei verlobt waren, es aber aus Sicherheitsgründen selbst der Familie verheimlicht hatten.

Zwischen James und Lily Potters gemeinsamen und Ginnys Grab war bereits ein Loch ausgehoben. Das Grundstück schien anscheinend selbst zu entscheiden wem hier beigesetzt wurde und wo. Als Harry nach Dumbledores Tod, hatte Harry stundenlang am Grab seiner Eltern gesessen. Er hatte die eigentlich gepflegten Blumen entfernt und neue gepflanzt. Auch der Grabstein, auf dem nur Geburts- und Todestag stand hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Der Marmorne Stein sagte nun in schimmernden Goldlettern:

_James Potter & Lily Potter (geb. Evans)_

_26. 5. 1958 23. 4. 1958_

_+ 31. 10. 1981_

_Liebende Eltern, treue Freunde und mutige Zauberer_

_Gegangen aber nie vergessen._

Ron schluckte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Harry sich gefühlt haben musste, als er sich diese Zeilen gedacht hatte.

Alle hatten sich um das leere Grab versammelt. Sie hatten bewusst auf Stühle verzichtet, alles wirkte viel persönlicher. Es wäre wirklich ganz nach Harrys Geschmack.

Hermine schritt nach vorne und mit einem Zauberstabschnippen, schwebte der Mahagoni Sarg langsam in das Loch.

Hermine räusperte sich und begann zu sprechen:

„Harry, ich weiß, dass du nicht wolltest, dass wir wegen deinem Tod trauern. Aber das Band, das zwischen dir, Ron und mir bestand war einfach zu stark, um nicht zu trauern. Um dich getrauert habe ich seit Ginnys Tod"

Mrs. Weasley schluchzte bei der Bemerkung auf.

„Du warst nicht mehr der glücklich Junge, der trotz den vielen Schicksalsschlägen immer noch Freude am Leben hatte. Aus dir ist ein Trauernder Erwachsener geworden, der nur noch lebte, weil er sich seinen Freunden und der Welt verbunden fühlte. Du warst ein treuer Freund und wolltest uns nicht unserem Schicksal überlassen. Für uns hast du ein Jahr gelebt. Nur für uns hast du ein Jahr gelitten.

Und selbst nach deinem Tod sorgst du dich um unser Wohl.

Ein treuerer Freund als dich existiert einfach nicht, auch wenn ich dich anfangs für einen verantwortungslosen, unsinnmachenden Schüler, der sich nicht um seine Noten schert hielt. Und du mich als unerträgliche Besserwisserin sahst"

Bei diesen Worten wurden Rons Ohren ganz rot.

„hast du mir zusammen mit Ron das Leben gerettet. Seitdem warst du einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben, jemand der mich beschützt hat.

Nach all diesen Jahren voller Freundschaft und Treue gibt es nur noch ein Wort, das ich dir wirklich sagen möchte:

Danke! Vielen Dank dafür Harry, dass ich dich als Freund schätzen konnte!"

Hermine stiegen ein paar vereinzelte Tränen hoch, die sie aber zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Mr. Weasley verließ nun die Seite seiner Frau und begann mit belegter Stimme seine an Harry gerichteten Worte zu sagen.

„Ich werde es kurz machen. Harry du hattest, hast und wirst in unserer Familie immer einen festen Platz haben. Es war mir eine Freude, dich als siebten Sohn zu haben. Jedes Mal haben wir dich gern bei uns aufgenommen."

Mr. Weasley wurde jetzt von Fred und George abgelöst Fred begann:

„Mensch Harry, ich glaube wenigen ist bekannt,"

„dass wir es dir verdanken"

„nicht im Ministerium oder in einem Laden als Verkäufer geendet sind"

„Ohne dich hätten wir unseren Scherzartikelladen"

„nie finanzieren können. Einfach so, ohne Gegenleistung"

„hast du uns deinen Trimagischen Gewinn geschenkt"

„aber wir mochten dich nicht wegen diesem Geld"

„nein, dieses Geschenk zeigt einfach noch einmal"

„wie du immer zu uns warst"

„einfach ein toller Kumpel"

„fast immer zu einem Scherz bereit"

„und nie beleidigt, wenn wir dich mal verarscht hast"

„Im Quidditchteam warst du ein toller Teamkollege"

„nicht nur wegen deinem Talent"

„das natürlich auch überragend war"

„sondern wegen deinem Teamgeist"

„alles in allem"

„warst du"

„ein toller Freund, den wir vermissen werden!" Schlossen die Zwillinge gemeinsam.

Ron musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Nie hätte er seinen Brüdern zugetraut solch reife Dinge zu sagen und nicht alles ins lächerliche zu ziehen, auch wenn es um Harry ging.

Nun war sein Moment gekommen. Noch einmal atmete Ron tief durch.

„Mensch Harry. Nicht ein einziges Mal habe ich an diesen Moment gedacht. Die ganzen acht Jahre unserer Freundschaft habe ich nie an deine Beerdigung gedacht. Selbst in der letzten Zeit, als es dir schlecht ging habe ich immer gedacht, dass du es schaffst. Aber vielleicht war dieser Gedanke einfach egoistisch.

Hermine hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Deine ganze Schulzeit über und das was darüber hinaus ging, hast du alles für deine Freunde getan. Nun aber hast du etwas nur für dich gemacht, du wusstest, dass es Menschen die du liebst verletzt, hast aber trotzdem nicht gezögert diesen letzten Schritt zu tun. Dieser Gedanke hat mir Kraft gegeben. Es zeigt, dass du dies hier wirklich wolltest und es nicht nur in Verzweifelung getan hast. Wir hätten es nicht verhindern können und ich hätte es nach diesen Informationen auch nicht gewollt.

Ich kann dich verstehen Harry. Ich wüsste nicht ob ich es überhaupt ein Jahr schaffen würde ohne Mine zu leben, erst recht nicht, wenn ich mich dafür verantwortlich fühlen würde.

Für Ginnys Tod hast du dich schuldig gefühlt. Dabei hast du dein Bestes getan, sie zu schützen. Für den Tod deiner Eltern hast du dich schuldig gefühlt, bei ihnen war es ihr freier Wille dich zu schützen. Sirius hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, nicht zu Hilfe zu kommen. Dumbledore wäre daran zu Grunde gegangen, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre.

Du hattest ein für dein Alter außergewöhnlich großes Verantwortungsgefühl.

In der Ersten hast du den Stein der Weisen beschützt, um eine Rückkehr Voldemorts zu verhindern, in der Zweiten hast du Ginny vor dem Tod bewahrt, in der Dritten Sirius vor den Dementoren, in der Vierten hast du am Grund des Sees alle retten wollen und dein Leben riskiert indem du Cedrics Körper wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht hast, in der Fünften hast du trotz Umbridge und Fudge alles getan um Voldemorts Rückkehr bekannt zu machen und hast schließlich Sirius zu retten versucht, ab der Sechsten hast die Horkruxe gesucht. Und trotz all dieser Meisterleistungen und Ruhm bist du immer „nur" Harry geblieben. Ein treuer Kumpel und guter Quidditchspieler.

Ich werde dich vermissen Harry. Ich werde es vermissen mit dir zu lachen, mich mit dir über Hermines Büchersucht lustig zu machen oder dein Rat wenn es um Mine geht. Aber besonderst werde ich DICH vermissen.

Aber du sollst wissen Harry, ich vermisse dich zwar aber ich verstehe deine Entscheidung."

Ron machte sich keine Mühen die Tränen zurück zu halten, ihm war es egal wie er vor seiner Familie und Hermine dastand.

Das Grab schloss sich vor ihren Augen, Ginnys Grabstein verschwand und ein einzelner Großer Grabstein stand nun auf Ginnys und Harrys Grab.

_Harry James & Ginerva Molly Potter (geb. Weasley)_

_31. 7. 198029. 11. 1980 _

†_16. 12. 1999 †1.12. 1998_

_Zu Lebzeiten getrennt_

_In der Ewigkeit aber für alle Zeiten vereint_

_Für immer gegangen und nie vergessen_

**FINE**

Hier an dieser Stelle wird nun noch ein Oneshot veröffentlicht werden, aber die eigentliche Fiction, die Ron und Hermines Art und Weise mit Harrys Tod umzugehen thematisiert, ist hier **abgeschlossen.**

In Kürze wird meine neue Fiction hier veröffentlicht.

Ein kleines Review vielleicht? Wird auch nihct nochmal so lange dauern! _Versprochen!_!


	7. Epilog

Faelivrin und Shanya: Danke ihr zwei...mit der Zeitleiste und so hat ichs noch nie sooo besonders ;)

_Viel Spaß jetzt aber mit dem:_

**Epilog**

Eine Familie stand in der hintersten Ecke ihres Gartens. Seit zehn Jahren lebten sie nun in dem abgelegenen Anwesen. Seitdem kamen sie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag an genau dieser Stelle zusammen.

Später würden dann die restlichen Mitglieder ihrer ungewöhnlich großen Familie dazukommen.

Während der Rest ihrer außergewöhnlichen Welt feierte würden sie in Stille zusammen sitzen, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Selbst die vielen Kinder waren stiller als sonst, in ihren Quidditchspielen würde es weniger wild zugehen, die scherzhaften Kabbeleien würden fehlen und den Erwachsenen würden keine Streiche gespielt werden.

Auch die Kinder trauerten, obwohl sie die Personen nicht einmal gekannt hatten. Die Geschichte jener Menschen war ihnen seit sie denken konnten erzählt worden. Ihre Eltern hatten immer sorgsam darauf geachtet diese zwei Menschen nicht als Helden darzustellen, sondern als eine normale Hexe und einen normaler Zauberer, die ein härteres Schicksal gehabt hatten, als viele andere. Trotzdem bewunderten alle diese Kinder sie. Nicht als tollkühne Helden, aber die als treuen Freunde, liebenswerte Schwester und siebter Bruder, die sie für ihre Eltern gewesen waren. Sie selbst stellten sich oft vor, wie es gewesen wäre, hätten sie den Zauberer und die Hexe aus ihren Gutenachtgeschichten als Onkel und Tante erleben dürfen, oder noch weitere Cousinen und Cousins gehabt. Welche, die vielleicht auch mal keine roten Haare hatten. Aber sie hatten schon früh gelernt, dass es ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante verwehrt worden war, eine Familie zu gründen und glücklich zu werden. Ihre Eltern hatten erzählt, dass sie für den Krieg gelebt hatten und für den Sieg gestorben waren und genau deshalb kamen sie alle an jedem sechzehnten Dezember seit zehn Jahren nach Godrics Hollow, um diesen Menschen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen, um um sie zu trauern, aber auch um die Erinnerungen frisch zu halten und sich auch trotz allem ein wenig über das Kriegsende zu freuen.

Die Familie, die momentan vor einem Grab stand, gehörte mit ihren vier Kindern noch zu den Kleineren des Weasleyclans, allerdings war die brünette Hexe im sechsten Monat schwanger und die Familie freute sich auf einen weiteren Sohn. Die ältesten Kinder waren die Zwillinge Harry James und Ginny Molly Weasley, die acht Jahre alt waren, gefolgt von dem fünfjährigen Daniel Charlie und Remus Orion, der in einem Monat vier werden würde. Hermine und Ron hatten sich dazu entschieden ihre Kinder nach den verstorbenen Familienmitgliedern und Freunden zu benennen, mussten jedoch in Daniels Fall darauf verzichten ihn mit erstem Namen „Charles" zu nennen, da Bill ihnen schon zuvor gekommen war und sein ältester Sohn den Namen „Charlie Andrew" trug. Alle fünf verbleibenden Weasleygeschwister hatten für die Namen ihrer Kinder in mindestens einem Fall den Zweitnamen „Ginny", „Charlie" oder „Harry" gewählt, um den drei Familienangehörigen gegenüber ein letztes Mal ihre Verbundenheit auszudrücken.

Noch war auf dem alten Grundstück der Potter-Dynastie wenig Betrieb, nur fünf Weasleys standen um das Grab Harry und Ginnys herum. In wenigen Stunden würden es vierunddreißig sein. Davon zweiundzwanzig Kinder, von einer Ausnahme abgesehen, alle nicht älter als zehn Jahre. Nur Bill hatte eine Tochter, die schon vor Kriegsende geboren worden war. Kathleen Anna besuchte nun schon im dritten Jahr Hogwarts. Wie schon in den letzten zwei Jahren wurde sie von den Feierlichkeiten in Hogwarts beurlaubt. Sie würde zusammen mit ihren Eltern Bill und Allison und fünf Geschwistern ankommen.

Aber noch waren Ron, Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Daniel und Remus alleine. Daniel und Remus verstanden noch nicht alles so genau und sahen nicht allzu deprimiert aus, Harry und Ginny jedoch starrten wie gebannt auf den Grabstein ihrer Namenspaten.

Von Hermines Wange rollte eine einzelne Träne. Sie wurde jedoch nicht einfach weggewischt, langsam perlte sie an der ebenen Haut hinab bis zu Kinn, von dem sie schließlich zu Boden tropfte. Hermine Weasley hatte es aufgegeben ihre Tränen des sechzehnten Dezember zu verbergen. An jedem anderen Tag im Jahr konnte sie stark sein und mit dem Tod ihres ehemaligen besten Freundes umgehen, aber an diesem Wintertag vergoss sie auch noch zehn Jahre danach ihre Tränen. Es verletzte sie, dass das Leben ihres besten Freundes nach achtzehn Jahren seinen Sinn verlor und er es ein Jahr später endgültig beendet hatte. Die Ungerechtigkeit ließ ihr immer noch an diesem Tag Tränen des Zornes und Mitgefühls in die Augen steigen.

Ein Paar starke Arme zogen sie in eine Umarmung.

„Lass uns wieder reingehen Mine. Der Rest der Familie kommt in etwa zwei Stunden, dann können wir immer noch wieder hierher kommen."

Sie nickte einfach nur und sah zu, wie Ron Remus hochhob, Daniel an die Hand nahm und so durch den tiefen Schnee Richtung Haus stiefelte. Er war ein guter Vater. Seufzend wand sie ihren Blick von dem Schriftzug ab und bedeutete den Zwillingen ihr ins Haus zu folgen.

Grübelnd stakste sie durch den Schnee, sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie ganz vergaß, sich eine Schneise zu schmelzen. Die Zeile „_In der Ewigkeit aber für alle Zeiten vereint" _wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Harry hatte sie alle ziemlich geschockt, als sie etwa eine Woche nach seiner Beerdigung sein Verließ in Gringott's besuchten und dort die Heiratsurkunde von ihm und Ginny gefunden hatten. In dem Haus, das sie nun bewohnten, hatten sie ein altes Dokument gefunden, in dem die genaueren Informationen zu Grundstück und Haus aufgeführt waren. So entschied z.B. das Grundstück selbst, wem auf dem Familienfriedhof der Potters oder eher gesagt Gryffindor/Ravenclaws, beigesetzt wurde.

Nach der privaten Beerdigung ihres Helden war das Zaubereiministerium in Aufruhr gewesen und Scrimgeour hatte den Weasleys große Vorwürfe gemacht, daraufhin hatte Arthur Weasley seinen Job als Abteilungsleiter im Ministerium gekündigt und leitete seitdem die Filiale von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in Hogsmead, die sich besonders auf Muggle-Scherzartikel spezialisiert hatte. Fred und George lebten seitdem zusammen mit ihren Frauen und insgesamt elf Kindern in der Winkelgasse niemanden wunderte es, dass darunter zwei Zwillingspäärchen und einmal Drillinge waren. Momentan hatten sie zwei Läden in der Winkelgasse. Bills Frau Allison leitete „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze – Egypt" nachdem ihr Mann wieder zu seiner Tätigkeit als Fluchbrecher zurückgekehrt war. Percy arbeite trotz allem noch im Ministerium und hatte mit seiner Familie, obwohl er sich schon vor etlichen Jahren mit ihnen ausgesprochen hatte, noch immer Probleme. Insbesondere die Zwillinge und ihre Kinder spielten ihm zu jeder gegebenen Möglichkeit Streiche. Er hatte von allen am Wenigsten Kinder. Seine Tochter Jessica Sophia, die sich nach der Meinung ihrer Cousins wie ein richtiges Einzelkind benahm, war sein ganzer Stolz, wurde von den anderen Enkelkindern Mollys und Arthurs aber weitgehend geschnitten.

Ron hatte seinen Traum Auror zu werden begraben, nachdem sich der Großteil seiner Familie vom Ministerium distanziert hatte und nach dem Sturz Voldemorts diese hochqualifizierten Spezialkräfte weniger gebraucht wurden. Einige Wochen nach der Beerdigung wurde er von Eintracht Pfützensee als Reservehüter von Oliver Wood verpflichtet, wechselte aber rasch zum Erstligaverein Fulham Fwuupers, mit dem er die letzten drei Jahre in Folge Britischer Meister wurde. Hermine hatte zuerst in der berühmten Zaubereruniversität in Cambridge Verwandlung und Arithmantik studiert, arbeitete nun aber seit mehr als fünf Jahren als Verwandlungsprofessorin und Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor, in Hogwarts. Gemeinsam mit Ron und ihren fünf Kindern lebt sie seitdem in der ehemaligen Potterresidenz „Godrics Hollow".

Alle Weasleys führten nun ein sehr gutes Leben. Sie alle taten das, was sie am liebsten mochten, sei es an Mugglegeräten herum zu basteln oder Quidditch zu spielen. Man könnte sagen, dass sie alle ein vollkommenes Leben führten, und doch gab es da immer noch einen kleinen Wehrmutstropfen, den Harry, Ginny und Charlie darstellten.

Ron saß nun alleine in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Gerade eben hatte er Daniel und Remus ins Wohnzimmer gebracht, damit sie noch etwas spielen konnten. Die Hauselfe Twinky hatte er zur Beaufsichtigung dagelassen.

Noch eineinhalb Stunden. Wie jedes Jahr führte er sein eisernes Ritual durch. Er öffnete eine Schreibtischschublade. Heraus kamen eine alte, lange schon eingetrocknete Feder und ein vergilbtes Stück Pergament. Vorsichtig legte er die Feder auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und faltete behutsam das Pergament auseinander. Langsam und bedächtig begann er zu lesen, sein Blick blieb auf der Unterschrift Harrys hängen, dann auf dem letzten Wort „wird". Das war das letzte geschriebene Wort Harrys, er blickte zur Feder und das letzte Wort, das mit dieser Feder geschrieben wurde.

Er ließ Feder und Pergament wieder zurück auf ihren angestammten Platz gleiten.

„Bis zum nächsten Jahr" flüsterte er. Danach ließ er sich wie jedes Jahr, seine glücklichsten Erinnerungen an Harry durch den Kopf gehen. Bis Hermine wie jedes Jahr rief:

„Ron komm in die Küche, Percy, Mary und Jessica sind da!"

Ron schmunzelte. Das würde sich wohl nie ändern, Percy würde wahrscheinlich nie auch nur eine Minute zu spät kommen.

„Hey Perce!" Begrüßte Ron seinen Bruder. „Hallo Mary, hallo Jessica."

Als nächstes kamen Fred und George mit ihren Frauen Angelina und Alica und ihren elf Kindern, dann Bill und Allison, die beide wie immer ziemlich braungebrannt waren und ihre acht Sprößlinge und zu guter letzt Molly und Arthur.

„Wollen wir dann…gehen?" Fragte Ron.

Nach zustimmendem Gemurmel machten sich die zweiunddreißig Weasleys, mit Ron an der Spitze, auf den Weg nach draußen.

_70 Jahre danach_

Ein alter, schon lange ergrauter Mann, saß auf seinem Schaukelstuhl am Fenster. Gerade an diesem Tag, wurde es ihm deutlich, was für ein riesiges Glück und großartiges Leben er hinter sich hatte. Aufgewachsen war er in einer großen, ihn liebenden Familie, in der Schule hatte er die zwei großartigsten Menschen, denen er je begegnet war, kennengelernt, den großen Krieg hatte er körperlich fast unversehrt überstanden, seine geliebte Frau hatte den Krieg auch überlebt und ihn einige Wochen nach Kriegsende geheiratet, er hatte sechs großartige Kinder und liebenswerte Enkel und Urenkel und sogar einige wenige Ururenkel, seine Arbeit hatte ihm unglaublichen Spaß gemacht und selbst nach seinem Karriereende als Quidditchspieler, konnte er als Lehrer in Hogwarts immer noch einen Beruf ergreifen, der ihn erfüllte.

Doch ihm war klar, dass auch seine Zeit zu ende war. Die Zeit seiner Enkel und Urenkel war gekommen, seine eigenen Kräfte schwanden und seit seine Frau vor einigen Monaten an Drachenpocken gestorben war, wusste er, dass auch seine Tage gezählt waren und er seinen Brüdern, Freunden und Frau bald folgen würde. Aber dies störte ihn nur begrenzt, er wusste, dass sein Leben ihm soviel geboten hatte, wie nur wenigen anderen und es gab Schlimmeres als im Alter von neunundneunzig zu sterben.

Ein letztes Mal las er die Zeilen auf dem nun schon fast auseinenderfallenden Stück Pergament, so gerade eben konnte er noch das erkennen, was dort geschrieben war, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Grabe seines besten Freundes machte. Selbst seiner Frau wurde nicht die Ehre zu Teil, auf diesem Grundstück beerdigt zu werden. Sie lag zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern auf dem Familienfriedhof der Weasleys, auf dem Gelände des Fuchsbaues.

Er stellte sich vor das Grab und verharrte dort einige Minuten, genau so wie schon die letzten achtzig Jahre. Nach einem letzten Blick auf die Zeilen, die auf dem Stein geschrieben standen schloss der letzte, der legendären sieben Weasleygeschwister und Letzte des Goldenen Trios für immer seine Augen.

* * *

_So, das wars jetzt endgültig mit meiner Fanfic „Ginny ich komme" bzw. „The Final Letter". __Ich möchte mich dann hiermit noch einmal bei allen Leser und vor allem den Reviewern bedanken... also vielen Dank an:_

_Hermine Potter _**it's-me-against-the-world **_marie.soledad _**Shanya**und_ Faelivrin_

_MfG Lord Dingsda aka Phillip_

_PS: Ich habe auch grade meine Songfic/Oneshot "Behind Blue Eyes" veröffentlicht. Vielleicht wollt ihr euch sie ja auch mal ansehn und evt: reviewen :) _


End file.
